


With all my senses (Mike x Reader)

by scribblingfairytale



Series: Games [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Games, Senses, smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfairytale/pseuds/scribblingfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can sniff many things, even your mood.<br/>And that you somehow do like him, even if you don´t admitt it.</p>
<p>Now you two are caught up in that stupid game of Hanji´s and Mike even had locked the door of your room.</p>
<p>What will happen? Who will be right in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With all my senses (Mike x Reader)

You rested your head against the wall behind you, your (e/c) eyes never leaving the door.

How long had it been since Hanji had invented that stupid game?

Not long ago you had lost track of the time. Nervousness, even anxiety, engulfed your heart and made it heavy in your chest.

 

What did you get yourself into this time?

 

Because you had nothing else to do than waiting you slowly put your boots off. Couldn´t be that bad to be a bit prepared, huh?

But prepared for _what?_

 

You cursed under your breath. Waiting had never been one of your strength. And now it just killed you inside.

Carefully you placed your boots in front of your bed and also removed the belt around your waist and put it away. Then you closed your eyes for a second to get your nerves under control.

 

To no avail.

 

Suddenly you heard slight footsteps approaching your room and soon the door opened along with your eyes. They met the grey ones of Mike. The corners of his mouth were slightly drawn downwards and you couldn´t tell by the look in his eyes what he might was thinking right now.

What he would do now.

 

He shut the door and locked it with your key. Great… That was definitely Levi´s idea.

You would _kill_ him tomorrow.

 

Mike approached you slowly stopping at your desk in the middle of the room. His gaze was directed anywhere except to you. He placed the key on your desk along with the belt around his waist, as you had done only minutes earlier. Then he removed his shoes with some short, quick movements and neatly placed them next to your chair. You saw how he inhaled the air sharply through his nose.

 

Eventually he looked at you.

 

“You are afraid.” he stated.

 

“Well, considering that Levi could´ve stepped in here, who wouldn’t?”

 

Mike only cocked his head slightly before he took a few more steps closer to the window into the rays of the sunlight. There he stopped his hands folded behind his back gaze directed outwards.

He didn´t do anything else nor did he say something.

 

So, what now?

 

You knew Mike for many years now and he´d never been much of a talker. But if he had to say something it was mostly important. He was a great squad leader und you´d always admired him. A few years you had served under his command before you were promoted to a squad leader as well. He had extraordinary skills in fighting and well, guess he couldn´t just smell the titans.

 

The fear you felt earlier hadn´t fully vanished although you were quite happy that it was Mike who had stepped into your room. But what were you afraid of?

 

Slowly you approached Mike and came to a halt right in front of him blocking the sunlight so that only his head was illuminated by light now. You mimicked him by folding your arms behind your back as well. Your (e/c) eyes looked eagerly up to him a smile gracing your lips.

Still he didn´t move a muscle to initiate what the game was for. Pressing your lips together you bobbed back and forth on your feet.

 

After a while you were tired of this and inhaled deeply. If he wouldn´t start then, you would do it.

 

Hesitantly you stretched out your hands and grasped loosely his military jacket. Your hand rested for a short time on the insignia of the Survey Corps right above his heart. The wings of freedom.

Then your hands wandered to his shoulders and grabbed the fabric of the jacket there. Carefully you let it slid down his arms.

 

He didn´t resist and unfolded his hands, so that it would be easier for you to get rid of that jacket. As the piece of cloth was eventually in your hands you placed it on the back of your chair. You turned around to him again only to see that he had folded his arms again.

 

This wouldn´t be as easy as you thought.

 

So you stepped in front of him again. His gaze still rested outside. Taking another step towards him you placed your hands on the belts on his shoulders. You grasped it to slide your fingers under it. Slowly you wandered down. As you reached the belt crossing his broad chest you stopped.

His heart beat rapidly against his chest.

 

A slight smirk crossed your lips for a second. Maybe not so difficult.

 

You followed the belts down his sides until you reached his waistband. Only for a second you removed your hands. Should you really do this?

 

Biting your lower lip you grabbed the belts on either side of his waist which were going down around his crotch forming an x. Again you followed them. As you reached the point where the two belts met you heard Mike inhaling sharply. Before you even realized it his arms were on your shoulders and he spun you around. Slightly your shoulders touched his chest feeling his heartbeat drumming through all the layers of clothes.

 

His breath was heavy against the skin on your neck which let shivers run up and down your spine.

Now your heart was beating as fast as his.

 

“That´s not the reason why you are afraid.”

 

“So you can smell that too, huh?”

 

Instead of answering his fingers ran along the belts on your shoulders down to your breasts. He spread his fingers out before he went further down to your stomach. Then he pressed your body closer to his, enveloping you with his warmth. Your head stopped working and his actions made you dizzy.

 

He let his hands wander further down your stomach to your waist. And down your thighs where he moved them inwards and up your thighs again. You suppressed the moan forming in your throat with all the strength you could surmount. Biting your lip you arched your back slightly.

 

“You like me.” Mike whispered in your ear.

 

“And you are afraid that this would break me in the first place. Although you are actually afraid of convincing yourself that this means nothing to you or me and break your heart through this.”

 

As he said this he slowly removed your jacket and placed it above his on the chair.

 

His warmth enveloped you again as he opened your ponytail, so that your (h/c) strands fell loosely on your shoulders. His hands moved to your chest and unbuckled the belts there. He continued the procedure with the belts on your waist and on your thighs.

 

“But there is no need to be afraid.”

 

Carefully he removed the belts one by one beginning at your shoulders. As he had freed your upper body he stepped in front of you. For a brief moment his grey eyes locked with yours. Then he kneeled down to remove the rest of your belts. They were thrown away to a corner of the room.

 

Mike stood up again blocking the sun that had made it difficult for you to see. Your breath was way faster than before. It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. As you could see properly again you noticed that Mike stared down at you a few inches away.

 

Immediately you knew what he was waiting for.

 

You put your small hands on his chest and wandered to the first belt. Gently you unbuckled each one of them and removed them ever so slowly. Eventually you were done.

 

And soon his hands were on your body again, opening every button of your white blouse. As he reached the last one, he pulled the fabric carefully out of your trouser. Then his hands were against your exposed skin. Exploring it.

You flinched by the sudden contact of his hot skin on yours.

 

He withdrew his hands and placed them gently on either side of your head. Tears glistened at the corners of your eyes. You needed to be sure.

 

“I can´t smell the affection of others towards me.”

 

His eyes locked with your (e/c) ones.

 

“I need to feel it with all my _senses_.”

 

Mike slowly closed the distance between your faces until your noses touched. You could feel his hot breath against your lips. Closing your eyes you waited.

Eventually his lips were on yours for a short, gentle kiss. He departed to look into your eyes once more, before he pressed your body against his and kissed you again. You melted into the kiss and deepened it even.

 

Carefully he removed your blouse tossing it away. As your skin finally received a much needed cooling his body was hot against yours again and you began to sweat slightly. Your hands wandered to his neck and into his hair. Mike took that as permission to play with his tongue on your lips. His hands rested on your waist.

 

His lips never left yours and after a while your hands slid down from his neck again to his chest. As he did before you unbuttoned his shirt and before he could do anything against it his trouser was gone as well.

 

Growling silently he almost ripped your trouser down your legs and pulled you into a tight embrace. Your fingernails dug into the flesh of his back as you felt the forming bulge of his crotch.

He lifted you up and carried you to the bed were he laid you gently down.

 

His lips were on yours again and gently he sucked your lower lip. Accepting his silent request you opened your mouth to allow him to slide his tongue into your wet cavern. As you were fighting against his tongue for dominance his hands unclasped your bra and threw it away. Then he engulfed your breasts with his hands and squeezed them gently.

 

A gasp left your lips and you pulled Mike down to you. You needed his warmth. The two of you moaned in each other’s mouth as his forming erection rubbed against you.

Mike was the first to take control over the situation again. One hand massaged your breast as the other one slowly withdrew your panty. As it was gone he trailed kisses down your body followed by his hands. He stopped at your stomach only to kiss your inner thighs.

 

Suddenly his lips were gone only his hands remaining at your thighs. Your eyes fluttered open to meet his grey ones.

 

“Do you really want this?” He asked against your lips.

 

“I thought you can smell everything.”

 

Kisses were placed down your jawline to your neck. A bite was placed there. You arched your back.

 

“I want to hear it.”

 

With that he kissed you on your lips again his fingers slowly wandering up your thighs.

 

“I love you.” you whispered almost inaudibly as he departed from the kiss.

 

A short smile appeared on his lips before he slid his tongue into your mouth once more. His fingers trailed even further up until they finally reached the place which was aching for his touch. Gently he rubbed your sweet spot with his thumb making you gasp in response. While he did so his index finger slid along your entrance. It was wet.

 

Torturing you even more he rubbed your sweet spot and while his finger remained at your entrance making no move forward. He felt that you were about to lift your hips in order to force him into you. Before you could even think of doing this his finger was already inside of you.

 

You moaned, gasped and wiggled under him as he slowly moved his finger inside you. He visibly enjoyed this, his tongue didn´t move at all anymore, his head too focused on giving you some pleasure. You took the opportunity to pull your tongue into his mouth making him groan in response.

Then you surmount all your strength, spun him around so you were lying on top of him.

Gently you withdrew his hands.

 

Now it was your turn to torture him.

 

Trailing kisses down his body, feeling every muscle of him you withdrew his pants as well. You kissed him sloppily on his lips before you inspected his member.

A smirk crossed your lips as your finger trailed along his length to help building up the erection. Then you kissed the top of it and slightly sucked it tasting his precum. Mike groaned under you.

 

Soon you had enough of the teasing and you carefully placed yourself above of him your hand holding on his manhood tightly.

 

“Do _you_ want this?” you asked.

 

He opened his eyes. “I want you.” he eventually answered. “Because I love you.”

 

Smiling you leaned forward to meet his lips once more. Carefully you led him to your wet entrance. As he was a few inches into you, you both moaned in pleasure. Anxiety captured you once more.

Mike felt it and before you could even think of how much this might hurt he drove fully into you making you almost scream his name.

 

But it didn´t hurt at all, pleasure took immediately over you by the feeling of him inside you. Slowly you began to move your hips and Mike followed your rhythm by thrusting into you. The pleasure inside you grew more and more.

Suddenly you were spun around once more. Now he could thrust even deeper in you earning deep moans from you.

 

You clung to him for dear life. Love and passion were flooding through your body. Thinking was not able anymore, you could only _feel_.

 

As the orgasm crashed down onto you, you left red traces on the back of Mike, arched your back and screamed his name. Then he pulled out of you and came all over you.

 

It took a while for the both of you to catch your breath. Mike pulled you close to his chest and kissed gently your forehead. You snuggled your head against his neck.

 

“You smell of sex.” you remarked.

 

“And of love. So as you.” Mike said placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

 

“You know, we still have time till sunset.”

 

A smirk crossed his lips. “I know.”

 

With that he kissed you passionately on the lips and pulled you even closer to him.

 

Maybe you didn´t need to kill Levi tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is more the fluffier version of how that game could end for ya ;D I think this is a nice sneak peek for the other parts (especially Erwin and Levi they will be, well, different ^^)
> 
> Hope you can enjoy the smutty fluffyness with Mike ;)


End file.
